Elle est où Judith ?
by Nigamiestmajeure
Summary: Raph se retrouve dans la prison de Néo-Versailles avec Matthéo... et les Lombardis. Et une seule question lui brûle les lèvres.


Elle est où Judith ? »

C'est la question. La question que je brûle de poser depuis que j'ai vu Mattéo seul dans cette prison. Ça fait tellement bizarre de voir Mattéo sans elle. Personne n'osait le dire honnêtement avant, mais c'était évident qu'ils étaient fait pour rester ensemble. Alors… pourquoi, pourquoi ne serait-elle pas à ses côtés en ce moment ? Ou ne serait-elle pas en train de le sauver ? Il n'y a qu'une réponse à cette question… et je ne sais pas si je veux l'entendre. « Il est pas au courant » dit Sara en riant. Pas au courant. Comment ça pas au courant ? Un silence glacial me fait hérisser le poil, un frisson traverse mon dos. Je comprends, je sais. Mais je ne veux l'admettre. « Elle est où Judith ? » Je crois que j'ai besoin de l'entendre. J'en ai besoin, mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je n'ai qu'une envie, là maintenant, c'est de voyager dans le temps. Retourner dans le passé. Mais c'est impossible. Et pas parce que c'est impossible de voyager dans le temps, NON. Parce que la machine ne marche pas, pas encore. Je veux voyager dans le temps pour… je sais pas. Au moins lui dire…

« Elle est morte, idiot ! »

Ces mots plus tranchants que n'importe quelle hache traversent ma poitrine, m'arrachent le cœur. Mattéo baisse les yeux. Pour la première fois depuis que je le connais, je le vois baisser les yeux devant moi. C'était Sara, c'était Sara qui avait prononcé les mots. Un sourire aux lèvres. Pendant l'espace d'un instant, je me suis dit que c'était forcément de sa faute. Et puis ça me revient qu'elle avait eu tellement d'occasion de tuer, de nous tuer et qu'elle ne l'avait jamais fait. C'est juste un air qu'elle se donne pour paraître supérieure, alors qu'en fait elle est plus lâche que n'importe qui sur cette planète. Elle sourit, elle est protégée par ses barreaux et par son frère, mais seule elle ne s'en prend qu'à plus faible qu'elle. Et Judith n'était pas faible. Était. Était. Je commence déjà à parler d'elle au passé. Je dévisage Mattéo. Dans ma tête sonne une alarme. Pitié, dis-moi qu'elle a pas dit ça. Dis-moi que c'est juste une farce de la part de cette grosse pute.

Sur son visage. De la fatigue. De la tristesse. Et surtout de la haine. Putain. Non seulement cette garce n'a pas menti, mais en plus la personne que Mattéo déteste le plus au monde est dans cette pièce.

« Oh non… pas lui.  
>- Si… Lui.<br>- Pourquoi… POURQUOI ? »  
>Je me jette aux barreaux de la cage des Lombardi, avec l'envie de les tordre en deux. Tout comme j'ai envie de tordre le cou de Dario. Je crois que je brûle de rage, ça doit se voir. Sara a arrêté de sourire, Raul s'est levé précipitamment et s'est mis entre Dario et moi. Mais je peux toujours voir ce salopard par-dessus son épaule. « Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? » Dario me regarde alors droit dans les yeux, et ce que j'y vois est plus effrayant que tout ce que j'aurais pu imaginer. Dans ses yeux… brille l'incompréhension.<br>« Merde. Merde, merde, non. » Des larmes commencent à monter. Il faut absolument que je sorte de cette endroit. Sans dire un mot, je pars de la prison, mets les mains dans mes poches et déambule dans les rues de Néo-Versailles. IL le sait. Il ne m'a rien dit mais il le sait, c'est sûr. Et il ne m'a rien dit. Pour qui me prend-il ce connard, hein ? Je me retrouve au Hilton, avec Raymond, Bernie et Véronique. Je dois être vraiment mal parce que je commande du jus de chaussettes. On m'appelle Raph, le pote du Voyageur du Temps. Ça m'énerve. Ça m'énerve qu'on m'assimile toujours à ce mec. J'ai des choses à prouver, moi. Et puis moi au moins je ne mène pas mes amis à la mort. Je ne…  
>Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous, eux, à l'adorer ? Eux, si heureux de voir qu'on cherche à les sauver. S'ils savaient que c'est uniquement pour avoir les faveurs de la Reine qu'il fait ça. Ils me rappellent moi, à l'époque où je ne le connaissais pas très bien. Où je trouvais que les missions, c'était cool. Où je LE trouvais cool. Mais maintenant ce connard il fait des spectacles, sans réelles conséquences sur le futur, sans réelles conséquences sur… Sans réelles conséquences sur qui que ce soit. Je regarde ces clodos du futur, si heureux. Si… vivants. Ces mecs, ils ont pas besoin qu'on leur parle. Ils ont pas besoin d'argent ou de cadeaux. Ces mecs, ils ont besoin d'espoir, et c'est exactement ce que ce type leur donne. Et moi, comme un gros con, j'ai failli tout faire capoter en leur racontant qu'en fait ce type il… Je me lève, avant de faire une connerie. J'ai l'impression de fuir. Un peu comme ce type avait fui afin de ne pas me dire la vérité sur Judith. Afin de ne pas m'enlever l'espoir qu'il me restait. Soudain j'ai une illumination. Il ne m'avait pas abandonné, il m'avait sauvé.<p>

J'entre dans la caravane, et je le vois. Il est assis, la tête dans les mains, quand il m'entend arriver il se relève et me demande de m'asseoir. Il veut me dire quelque chose, et je sais tout de suite quoi. Quel magnifique timing, pas vrai ?  
>« C'est à propos de Judith. »<br>« Dario l'a tué. »  
>Je vois dans ses yeux. Je vois qu'il est toujours aussi triste. Je vois qu'il est surpris de savoir que je suis au courant. Mais surtout, surtout, je vois la peur. Quand je le vois, je me souviens pourquoi je ne l'avais jamais lâché. Admirer le plus magnifique des paradoxes : me dire que je suis un nul, tout ça pour que m'éloigne de lui… pas parce qu'il veut qu'on le laisse tranquille, non, mais pour ne plus impliquer personne dans ses missions. Il préfère être seul et malheureux que de mettre en danger la vie de ses amis. Il préfère que je ne lui parle plus en se faisant passer pour quelqu'un d'autre, quelqu'un d'égoïste, mais maintenant nous devons tous les deux voir la vérité en face. Et la vérité, c'est qu'il a peur. Il a peur que je le déteste.<br>« C'est hyper stressant. »  
>Crétin. Roi des crétins. Je n'ai pas dit : « Judith est morte ». J'ai dit que Dario l'avait tué. Tu n'es pas responsable, tu ne l'as jamais été.<br>« Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes parti. »


End file.
